


Revenge

by Pixelf (NaturePixii)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Unintentional references to Hoshimeguri and Diamond Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturePixii/pseuds/Pixelf
Summary: Creeper





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hainehime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hainehime/gifts).

> Aww man

_ **In a Rabbit Chat, far far away...** _

**Tamaki: **Creeper  
  
**Momo: **Aww man  
  
**Touma: **So we back in the mine  
  
**Nagi: **Got our pickaxe  
  
**Riku: **What are you guys doing????

**Tamaki: **RIKKUN WHY

**Tamaki: **THIS IS SO IMPORTANT

**Tamaki: **W H Y

**Nagi: **Oh, Tamaki! Please calm down!! We should let Riku join us!

**Yuki: **Join what? What's going on?

**Momo: **Yuki!! You should try too!!  
  
**Minami: **Isn't this an online trend?

**Haruka: **Yeah, and I CAN'T BELIEVE YOTSUBA DIDN'T TELL ME HE WAS STARTING!

**Tamaki: **Sorry Isumin, thought you knew.

**Nagi: **_Start over!_ Let's explain to Riku and Mister Yuki!

**Tamaki: **KK brb

_A few minutes later_

**Haruka: **Creeper

**Riku:** Aw man

**Tamaki: **So we back in the mine

**Momo: **Got our pickaxe swinging from side to side~! ╰(▔∀▔)╯

**Yuki: **Side, side

**Touma: **To side!

**Minami: **Heads up!

**Torao: **Excuse me what

**Touma** TORA I SWEAR TO GOD

**Touma: **COME AT ME IRL WE GOTTA FIGHT RIGHT NOW AND THAT'S THE TEA SIS

**Haruka****: **Never in my life did I ever think Touma was gonna say sis...

**Riku: **Tamaki's been quiet for a while...

**Nagi: **We're sitting right next to each other, his aura is very scary...

**Sougo: **I taught my son so well...

**Yuki: **Sougo-kun?

**Momo: **What do you mean by that?! Σ(°△°|||)︴

**Sougo: **Nevermind.

**Tamaki: **...I'll be right back.

**Haruka: **What are you gonna do?

**Tamaki: **I'm gonna fix this.

_A long while later..._

**Riku:** Creeper!

**Nagi:** Aww man!

**Yamato:** So we back in the mine

**Sougo:** Got our pickaxe swinging from side to side

**Gaku:** Side side to side!

**Yuki:** This task a grueling one

**Momo:** Hope to find some diamonds tonight-night-night

**Tenn:** Diamonds Tonight

**Torao:** Heads up

**Minami:** You hear a sound

**Touma:** Turn around and look up

**Haruka:** Total shock fills your body

**Ryuunosuke**: Oh no it's you again

**Iori:** I can never forget those eyes, eyes, eyes

**Mitsuki**: Eyes-eyes-eyes-eyes

**Tamaki**: CAUSE BABY TONIGHT

**Haruka**: THE CREEPER'S TRYNA STEAL ALL OUR STUFF AGAIN!

**Riku:** CAUSE BABY TONIGHT

**Ryuunosuke: **YOU GRAB YOUR PICK, SHOVEL AND BOLT AGAIN!

**Gaku****: **BOLT AGAIN-GAIN

**Touma: **And run, run until it's done, done

**Yuki: **Until the sun comes up in the morn'

**Momo: **'Cause, baby, tonight

**Nagi: **The creeper's tryna steal all our stuff again

**Tenn: **Stuff again-gain

**Yamato: **Just when you think you're safe

**Sougo: **Overhear some hissing from right behind

**Torao: **Right-right behind

**Minami: **That's a nice life you have

**Gaku: **Shame it's gotta end at this time, time, time

**Mitsuki: **Time-ti-time-time

**Iori: **Blows up

**Yamato: **Then your health bar drops and you could use a one-up

**Mitsuki: **Get inside, don't be tardy

**Tamaki: **So now you're stuck in there

**Sougo: **Half a heart is left, but don't die, die, die

**Nagi: **Die-die-die

**Riku: **'Cause, baby, tonight

**Gaku: **The creeper's tryna steal all our stuff again

**Tenn: **'Cause, baby, tonight

**Ryuu: **You grab your pick, shovel, and bolt again

**Momo: **Bolt again-gain

**Yuki: **And run, run until it's done, done

**Haruka: **Until the sun comes up in the morn'

**Touma: **'Cause, baby, tonight

**Torao: **The creeper's tryna steal all our stuff again

**Minami: **Creepers, you're mine, haha

**Iori: **Dig up diamonds, and craft those diamonds

**Yamato: **And make some armor, get it, baby

**Mitsuki: **Go and forge that like you so MLG pro

**Tamaki: **The sword's made of diamonds, so come at me, bro, huh!

**Sougo: **Training in your room under the torchlight

**Nagi: **Hone that form to get you ready for the big fight

**Riku: **Every single day and the whole night

**Gaku: **Creeper's out prowlin', hoo, alright

**Tenn: **Look at me, look at you

**Ryuunosuke: **Take my revenge, that's what I'm gonna do

**Momo: **I'm a warrior, baby, what else is new?

**Yuki: **And my blade's gonna tear through you, bring it

**Haruka: **'Cause, baby, tonight

**Touma: **The creeper's tryna steal all our stuff again

**Torao: **(_Gather your stuff, yeah, let's take back the world_)

**Minami: **Yeah, baby, tonight (_Haha_)

**Iori: **Grab your sword, armor and go (_It's on_)

**Yamato: **Take your revenge (_Woo_), oh-oh, oh-oh

**Mitsuki: **So fight, fight, like it's the last, last night

**Tamaki: **Of your life, life, show them your bite

**Everyone: **(_Woo_)

**Everyone: **'Cause, baby, tonight  
The creeper's tryna steal all our stuff again  
'Cause, baby, tonight  
You grab your pick, shovel and bolt again (Bolt again-gain, _woo_)  
And run, run until it's done, done  
Until the sun comes up in the morn'  
'Cause, baby, tonight (Come on, swing your sword up high)  
The creeper's tryna steal all our stuff again (Come on, jab your sword down low)  
(_Woo_)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why but I wanna have at least on fanfic on each of my pseuds jskdasdsadjaskdsad
> 
> also I decided to randomly gift this to someone because I can also why not kasjdhsajdhkjsadsadk hope you like it bc I feel like you'd enjoy this I've seen your Youtube channel
> 
> I hope that didn't sound stalker-ish lmao
> 
> hehehe
> 
> sorry lmao
> 
> also I got lazy at some point but it's a meme so it should be ok :P
> 
> I'm also very VERY awkward so


End file.
